The gregarious artist
|details = Do you know the Flemish painter Rubens? Apparently he possesses both an eccentric art style and personality. Some aristocrafts have taken an interest in his work, and would like you to go learn more about him. President Shylock should have some information you can use. |step1 = /Cutting edge artist techniques/Venice/President Shylock/ Rubens? He was here in Italy for about ten years. He very closely studies the likes of Michelangelo, Raphael and Titian and was very successful here. His painting are truly different from anything that has ever been done before. If you want to hear an interesting story about him, go have a talk with Chief Cabinet Secretary Mocenigo. |step2 = /As a foreign minister/Venice/Cabinet Secretary Mocenigo in Doge's Estate/ I swear, artist are a moody bunch don't you think? Well, not Rubens. He was so outgoing he was even a successful diplomat. I was worried about what would happen when he went to Spain, but... If you want to know about that you should go ask around in Spain for yourself. |step3 = /Restoration of a miracle/Seville/Santa Cruz Marquis in Royal Palace/ Rubens has come here as a doplomat bringing his masterpieces with him before. However, he ran into heavy rain along the way and all the paintings were ruine. Neither we nor the diplomats knew what to do but he stayed in his workshop and managed to restore them! |step4 = /Great Success/Seville/Craftsman/ I'll never forget how moved i was by that feat. He just came into the workshop all of the sudden and said he needed some space for a while... The paintings were in terrible shape but in no time he'd restored them to such pristine quality! One of the diplomats even said that they looked even better after the restored them. I believe i heard he was in Amsterdam these days.. |step5 = /Rubens's feelings/Amsterdam/Rubens in Governor's Mansion/ People come from all different backgrounds and have their own opinion about things, but i think their love for art is unchanging. I want many people to come see my paintings and when i paint religious works, i'm paiting people that actually lived, so i want to make them as real as possible. A painting i just completed is in the church in Antwer now. The Town Official will tell you exactly where it is if you want to see it. |step6 = /Retainer's feelings/Antwerp/City Official/ Oh, Ruben's painting? Ys, it's in the church. But we only put it on display during Mass or when we have a lot of people in the church to see it. We don't want it to get damaged in any way! What? You want to see it now? It's behind the locked door around behind the altar right now. If you want to see it you'll have to figure out how to open the lock yourself, just be sure to put it back how it was when you got there! |stepfinal = The gregarious artist/Antwerp/Church/ The latest painting by outgoing artist Rubens is in the church in Antwerp. Although, it is only on limited display. I wonder if they know that Rubens said himself he wants it to be seen by as many people as possible...? I should look behind the altar and see if i can unlock the door to the room where the painting is held. |discoXP = 780 |cardXP = 390 |reportXP = 285 |reportfame = 115 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Cross (crest) |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Artist to the king and the king of artists/Search/7/Art/9/Unlock/7/Descent from the Cross |chainQ1 = |landarea = Antwerp |seaarea = North Sea }}